511
by durkiir
Summary: What if you sided with Lord Harkon and the Volkihar Vampires, became smitten with Harkon and saw through his eyes? If you were also a vampire with great power, and were Harkon's mistress who he respected and wasn't simply Harkon's whore? Can you see things as Harkon does, and not the way Valerica and Serana shove down your throat? Rated M for language, violence, and SMUT SMUT SMUT.


_AN: A warning for those reading this: it is difficult to write a vampire romance without being too "Twilight cliché gross". I apologize; I will try my best to make this as original as I can._

 _Please, let me know what you all think! I am excited to read everyone's thoughts are on this. I hope you all enjoy!_

 _The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim is property of Bethesda Softworks. I own nothing but Adeline. Thank you for allowing my words to have the privilege of your time._

 **511** , 19

Something was wrong with her. He knew it from the moment his eyes met hers. They were still beautiful, but now they were golden, like the sunset. He didn't remember much about the sunset, but he knew what color it was. Her cheeks were no longer full and colorful; they were concave and pale. Her whole face was pale. Paler than before. His heart sank.

"My lady," he whispered to her. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed. Ever since she contracted the disease, all her energy seemed to leave her. Now the change was occurring very fast.

"I thought better of you," she whispered to him. "I thought better of all of you."

"I wanted to tell you." He reached for her hand, but she retracted it in disgust.

"It's too late now. I didn't want this, Kuldan."

"Neither did I."

* * *

"Heard they're reforming the Dawnguard. Vampire hunters or something, in the old fort near Riften. Might consider joining up myself."

Adeline heard the words leave the Stormcloak guard's lips and smiled under her hood. She hadn't heard of vampire hunters since the Order of the Virtuous Blood back in Cyrodiil, in the Third Era. Perhaps this "Dawnguard" would be worth scouting out.

Walking the streets of Windhelm, she made her way to the Stone Quarter, made her way past Candlehearth Hall, and opened the doors to exit the city. The Dawnguard continued to linger in her thoughts as she walked the long bridge above the White River.

 _Dawnguard_. Definitely didn't sound friendly to a vampire. Didn't sound too intimidating either. _An old fort in the Rift… That's where all those petty thieves are_. She giggled to herself. She inhaled the cold air of Eastmarch as she got closer to the stables.

"Need a ride?" the carriage driver asked as Adeline looked back to the city of Windhelm once more.

"Riften," she said, dropping a purse of coins into the driver's hand. She wrapped her dark cloak around herself and settled in for the long ride.

* * *

Dayspring Canyon was difficult to find, even for her. She had nearly memorized the forests of the Rift. Adeline was agitated with herself for not discovering the canyon earlier. A place as beautiful as this was able to remain hidden from her. She sighed as she walked down the path, encountering a young man as she made her way to the fort.

"Oh, hey there," he said. "Are you here to join the Dawnguard too?" She was ready to respond, but he didn't hesitate to continue talking. "Truth is, I'm a little nervous…"

Adeline rolled her eyes. The boy kept talking and talking the whole walk up to the fort. He sounded far too innocent and naïve to become a vampire hunter. She felt nothing but annoyance and pity for him. He looked strong and handsome for someone of his age, but she doubted he would last a month.

"That must be it," he sighed as a large tower came into view. "Fort Dawnguard… Wow. Bigger than I expected."

She stopped and looked at him for a moment. _What was he expecting?_ she wondered. Though, it was larger than she expected as well.

The boy stopped ahead of her and turned around, saying nothing. She tilted her head curiously at his action. She realized he was waiting for her to continue walking up with him and smiled. It must have been a more innocent than she meant because he returned her smile and blushed.

They continued walking and he continued talking. She simply tuned him out and held her breath. She had to be cautious. She adjusted her hood so she wouldn't look as ominous.

A redheaded man walked to the stairs that led into the fort and addressed the two of them. "Here to join the Dawnguard? Good." He smiled softly and continued, "Isran will decide if you've got what it takes. Go on, he's right inside."

The boy Adeline walked with nearly bolted in the doors, while she walked inside shortly after him.

The inside of the fort was completely made of stone. The entrance was round and had sun beaming down into it, so Adeline kept to the wall. The boy did the same, but she knew he wasn't a vampire. Hopefully she wouldn't draw attention to herself. Two burly men were in the center of the room: a mage-warrior looking Nord, and a very serious Redguard. She sat herself down on the small ledge that hung off of the wall and listened to every word they said.

"The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed," the Nord said. The two men were already deep in their conversation.

"And now you come running to the safety of the Dawnguard. Is that it?" the Redguard returned.

The Breton looked around. The place was covered in cobwebs, wood rot, and crumbling stones. It didn't seem like a very safe place from vampires. She was able to walk in past three "vampire hunters" herself without given a second look.

"I remember Keeper Carcette telling me repeatedly Fort Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and manpower to repair." Adeline scoffed. Whoever this Carcette is, she was right.

"Isran, Carcette is dead." The Nord walked closer to the Redguard he called Isran. "The Hall of the Vigilants… everyone… they're all dead. You were right, we were wrong. Isn't that enough for you?"

Isran stepped back a little. Adeline had heard much about the Hall of Vigilants. Somewhere within the Pale were Daedra-worshipping hunters. Vampires, werewolves and undead alike were all fair game to them.

"I am sorry, you know," Isran said. He then turned and approached Adeline, who had allowed herself to become lost in her thoughts for a moment. She approached him, as well, but not close enough to step into the light. He didn't seem to mind.

"So who are you? What do you want?" he asked.

"I heard you were looking for vampire hunters," she replied.

"You heard right." His voice was rather smooth and silky, now that he was closer. It was a shame he had a hatred for her kind: he seemed very attractive and seductive. "I'm glad word is finally starting to get around. But that means it won't be long before the vampires begin to take notice as well."

Adeline chuckled inside her head. _We have noticed_ , a whisper echoed in her head. It was time to test the waters.

"What exactly are you planning to do to these vampires?" She knew it was a dumb question, but she needed to know more clearly what she was getting into without signing away her future.

"First thing is to get this fort back into shape," he started. "Right now, a vampire could practically walk right in the front door."

 _Great_ , she thought. _So, these vampire hunters can't even see a vampire when they're looking at one point-blank?_ It was both fortunate for her and extremely unfortunate for them.

"But I have something for you to do, since you're asking. Tolan was telling me about some cave that the Vigilants were poking around in. Seemed to think it was related to these recent vampire attacks." Isran turned back to the Nord, "Tolan, tell her about… what was it, Dimhollow?"

Tolan walked closer to her as well. Adeline subconsciously pulled in her robe closer to her body and shifted her hood to cover her face more. "Yes, that's it," Tolan said. "Dimhollow Crypt. Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long-lost vampire artifact of some kind."

 _Vampire artifact?_ She had never heard of such a thing before. Other than some possible mythical amulets and rings, which would not be of benefit to mortals.

"We didn't listen to him any more than we did Isran. He was there when the hall was attacked…"

"That's good enough for me," Isran spoke up. "Go see what the vampires are looking for in this Dimhollow Crypt. With any luck, they'll still be in there."

Adeline exited the fort quickly, with a crossbow on her back and Tolan bickering with Isran over whether or not he should go. It seemed like another mortal wasted for her, but it didn't matter.

She had made it in and out the ruined fort of "experienced vampire hunters" and gained some of their trust without a scratch. As soon as she made it far enough, she began to cackle to herself.

"Some vampire hunters they are," she giggled to herself happily. "What a bunch of idiots."

Adeline, the Breton vampire felt her blood pumping and body warming with excitement that she hadn't experienced in 300 years.

* * *

"I'll never tell you anything, vampire. My oath to Stendarr is stronger than any suffering you can inflict on me," a voice called from below her. Adeline picked up the Scroll of Firestorm that was sitting on the pedestal and looked over the balcony to see two vampires interrogating a shirtless man in binds.

"I believe you, Vigilant," one vampire said. "And I don't think you even know what you've found in here. So go and meet your beloved Stendarr."

The vampire took a blade and swiftly cut the Vigilant's throat. He groaned softly in pain before his limp body fell backwards.

"Are you sure that was wise, Lokil?" the other vampire asked. "He still might have told us something. We haven't gotten anywhere ourselves with- "

"He knew nothing," Lokil said, walking away. "He served his purpose by leading us to this place. Now it is up to us to bring Harkon the prize."

 _Harkon? Prize?_ Adeline had minor flashbacks to her very distant past. Whatever this prize was, it was going to be hers.

"And we will not return without it," Lokil continued, the other vampire joining him. Vingalmo and Orthjolf will make way for me after this."

She internally gagged at hearing this. More memories of her past came to her. Vampire courts and politics were oh so disgusting to her.

"Yes, of course Lokil," the lesser vampire replied. "Do not forget who brought you news of the Vigilants' discovery."

Lokil let out a low chuckle. "I never forget who my friends are. Or my enemies."

* * *

Adeline was quick to dispose of the two vampires and the thrall. She sighed once they had all died by her hand and realized she wished for more of a challenge. The trek to get into the chamber she was currently in wasn't very treacherous either. After living the last fifty years in a pacified status, she wanted something _more_ to get her blood flowing.

She approached the center of the circular platform. A pedestal with a button sitting atop it was right in the middle. It appeared to be stained with blood; it certainly smelled like it. Carefully, Adeline rested her right hand on the button and pressed it, only to be met with a blade through the middle of her palm. She hissed at the pain, but quickly casted her Close Wounds spell in the same hand. Before she realized, she was surrounded by a ring of purple light.

 _Wonderful, a little puzzle to solve before I have my prize._

The Breton vampire was swift in solving the puzzle. As she pushed the last brazier into place, the platforms around the button shifted and revealed more purple lights before ascending downward. A large monolith pillar remained. She put her hands to it, only to have the stone slide downward and a woman fall out.

She seemed to have awaken from a slumber. She stumbled to the ground and looked about her surroundings, spotting Adeline and standing upright. She groaned aloud, still groggy.

 _Excellent_ , Adeline mused. _This artifact, prize, treasure, whatever is a disoriented woman… Vampire?_ She stopped once she realized the woman was also a vampire, looking back at her with lifeless copper eyes.

"Where is… Who sent you here?" the woman asked. She had pale skin and dark hair, done up in a fancy way. Her clothes were also fancy and dark. It screamed vampire royalty

"Who were you expecting?" Adeline replied.

"I was expecting someone from my family. I don't recognize you. Are you one of my father's little acolytes?"

"Who's your father?"

"He's a very powerful man." The woman crossed her arms. "Or, he was at one point. I'm surprised another vampire hasn't heard of him."

Adeline raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I was a vampire?"

She chuckled. "You think I can't tell my own kind? I smelled you almost before my eyes were open."

 _A woman with a bit of smarts and attitude_ , she noted. "Why were you locked away like this?"

"That's… complicated. And I'm not totally sure I can trust you. But if you want to know the full story, help me get back to my family's home."

Adeline thought for a moment. This was a lot to piece together, and she wasn't sure she wanted to have this prissy princess vampire follow her around everywhere.

Who was her father? Was it this Harkon Adeline had heard whispers of throughout the crypt? Why was this woman locked up in here, with an _Elder Scroll_ , of all things, on her back?

She sighed and gave up. "As long as you don't get in my way," Adeline said curtly.

"I was going to say the same thing to you," the woman said with equal tone. "By the way, my name is Serana. Good to meet you."

"Adeline," the Breton said, looking at the woman one last time out of the corner of her eye.

She felt tired already. _What have I gotten myself into now?_


End file.
